


Fluffy

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [38]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Avengers Family, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Hulk Feels, Just Add Kittens, POV Hulk (Marvel), Past Abuse, Protective Hulk, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: After a battle, Hulk finds a little of orphaned kittens.





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second freebie for the September 5, 2017 Poetry Fishbowl thanks to new donor Mashfanficchick.

Fight is good and fun, but it  
knocks down many buildings.

Hulk likes smashing things,  
but not dust, and not puny Bruce  
grumbling in back of head  
about so much smash.

Tinman complains about  
smash too, but Hulk was  
only doing what Star Man said.

Stupid robots all smash now,  
so Hulk job done. Someone else  
can clean up great big mess.

Suits. Sunglasses.

Hulk still feels wary, but  
is learning that men who  
belong to Agent are safe  
and do not need smashing.

Helpfully he points toward  
the broken power line.  
Sparks are bad.

Agent Smith gives Hulk  
the "okay" sign and puts  
a yellow plastic thing  
over the bad sparks.

Then Hulk hears something.

Tiny little sound  
comes from down here,  
alley full of smash and shadows.

Hulk follows his ears.  
Sound doesn't get much bigger.

Chunks of building. Dumpster.  
Nasty puddles on ground.

Hulk picks his way around  
puddles and hunkers down  
to reach under dumpster.

Fluffy. Warm. Squirmy.

Hulk pulls out his hand.

Yellow fluff goes, _Mew! Mew!_  
It sounds very scared.

Hulk puts yellow fluff in lap.  
Then he reaches back  
underneath dumpster.

White fluff. Black fluff.  
Gray fluff. Stripy brown fluff.  
Three colors fluff.

Underneath empty now,  
and Hulk lap full of fluff.

Team is coming,  
Hulk can hear them:

"It's not like him to run off  
anymore, Tony, I'm just worried."

"Hulk didn't run off, Steve.  
JARVIS says he's been  
right here for ten minutes."

"Fluffy!" says Hulk, waving  
for them to come see.

"Holy shit, Hulk has kittens!"

"Language, Tony. Aww,  
they're so cute," says Star Man.  
"Any idea where the mama cat is?"

Hulk sighs and points to tail  
poking out from under smash.  
He is trying very hard not to think  
of mommy cat or Hulk mommy either.

Maybe Hulk should talk with  
Doc Samson later though.

"Well, that's really sad,"  
Star Man says, sitting down.

Hulk hands him some fluff.  
Little fluff very good for  
no more sad.

"Hey, Nat, come look  
at this!" calls Birdie. "Hulk  
found kittens. Wow, their eyes  
aren't even open yet."

"Altricial," Hulk says,  
carefully sounding out  
Bruce word. "One week."

Team pets fluff, so gentle.  
Tinman takes pictures.

"Bruce get picture?"  
Hulk says. Even though  
Bruce gave him fancy word  
for eyes not open yet, Hulk  
doesn't know how much  
Bruce will remember later.

"Sure thing, Jolly Green,"  
says Tinman. "Say cheese!"

Hulk says, "Cheese!" and  
Tinman takes picture of  
Hulk holding little fluffs.

"Pepper's going to love this,"  
says Tinman. "So will PR."

"Can we keep them?" Birdie says,  
cuddling three colors fluff.

"Not right now," Agent says,  
stepping up with basket  
full of white shirts.

"Aw, why not?" says Birdie.  
"The kittens are so cute!"

"At this age, they need  
constant care," Agent says.  
"JARVIS has found someone  
used to raising orphaned kittens.  
We can discuss permanent options  
later. For now, in the basket."

Everyone puts little fluffs in basket.

Hulk is sad to see them go,  
but happy Voice found someone  
to take good care of them.

"Don't worry, Hulk,"  
says Tinman. "Pepper  
can do her spin trick and  
find fantastic homes for  
all of the kittens."

"Uh huh," says Hulk.

They walk out of alley  
behind Agent, who  
carries basket of fluff.

"Trade you," says Agent Smith.  
He has stuffed toys that  
look just like little fluffs.

"Dibs on the calico,"  
says Birdie, reaching for it.

"I would like the black kitten,  
please," says Red.

Star Man takes white fluff.  
Tinman takes yellow fluff.

Hulk hangs back because  
even stuffed ones are  
small and fragile.

"This is the closest we  
could get on short notice,"  
says Agent Jones, coming up  
with great big stuffed one.  
"I hope you like tigers."

"Fluffy!" Hulk roars,  
all happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Altricial](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Altricial) refers to animals born while partially developed, such as kittens with their eyes and ears closed. Read about [kitten development](https://www.alleycat.org/resources/kitten-progression/).
> 
> [Kittens](https://usatoday30.usatoday.com/yourlife/pets/cats/2010-11-02-whycats02_ST_N.htm) can make people happier, healthier, and gentler. Here is an example of [kitten therapy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35T8wtmTbVg).
> 
> [Stuffed kittens](http://www.luxrysale.com/wp-content/uploads/3/3-staggering-large-stuffed-cat-toy-stuffed-cat-toy-that-purrs-stuffed-cat-toy-that-meows-stuffed-cat-toy-tortoiseshell-stuffed-cat-toy-with-baby-kittens-inside-stuffed-cat-toy-pattern-stuffed-c.jpg) can be quite realistic. So can [stuffed tigers](http://a.abcnews.com/images/US/KATU_stuffed_tiger_jef_150610_16x9_992.jpg).


End file.
